


The freaks who lived in the house of Fantagio

by Hyukbinnies



Category: ASTRO (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Actor Eunwoo, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Brotherly Love, Bullying, Dancer Rocky, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Father-figure seo kang jun, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Not for long tho, Orphanage, Romance, Some angst?, Teen Romance, blind minhyuk, model ong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukbinnies/pseuds/Hyukbinnies
Summary: Seo kang runs the fantagio orphanage. Ong seongwoo lives in there with his three brothers. Minhyuk, Myungjun, and Eunwoo. Seo kang lost his wife at an early age, and as a result he makes a orphanage to help kids who have lost significant  people in their lives, in which he remembers his past as an orphan. he tries his best, but sometimes things don't work out. So he decided try to put everyone in homes before the orphanage shuts down. He does, but no one wants ong and his brothers because they all want to be adopted together. In the end, ong and his brothers end up adopted by seo kang himself. Here are things that happens in the kang household.





	The freaks who lived in the house of Fantagio

 

Today is like every other day. A typical day where there are busy streets, bright lights, the scent of coffee from the open shops in which there are college students as well as younger teens inside stressing about the next assignment due, and the bustling noise of people walking to their destinations.

  
This is as well as the beginning of making future paths for the next generation.

Business rush to start and find customers to help fill their next paycheck. Employees put up a smile for the next consumer. Even if the employees have problems.

Problems that have haunted them their whole life. This would include problems of starving, crying every night, hoping to be "normal" like the rest of of everyone else.

**But, what is normal?**

Well, no one knows for sure, but here are a few tips from the lives of a so called family.

A family, whose stories may turn out with a better outcome than others.

Here, is their story.

**The story of freaks.**


End file.
